A Weird School Day, I guess? (Part 1)
by GokuCooper
Summary: This is just a side story that I had to write, but I'm working on the rest of epilogue 1 for a while. This is kind of, but very little, as a crossover, but since the main character isn't really from the Hanna Barbera universe, eh. It goes, Unlike all of the other typical school days before Winter Break, Goku has to endure something that may be the end of him, literally! Have fun!


Waking up with a yawn, a pup was seen rustling under the covers and shifting his head from left to right on his pillow. Sitting up with no difficulty, the puppy hopped down from his bed and searched through his drawer for his favorite outfit. Then the alarm clock next to two other males in the other be across from the dog started ringing, with a little jingle from the Star Light Zone of Sonic 1. "Come on, big bro, you gotta get up for school!" the pup said, budging the boy he referred to, who drowsily said, "Okay, okay. I'm about to get up Augie, plus you know it doesn't take me that long to get up and go to school anyway." Pushing the covers over to the other male in his bed as he stood, his long spiky orange quills/hair branched out to original state. "Well, Harry, you get the bed all to yourself now. I have to go to, ugh, high school." the hedgehog said as he picked up his brush and started brushing his hair. "Alright. It's weird sleeping with you like how I do, but I'll get used to it." the horse said as he took the covers and faced opposite of the two boys. "How do you think you did on the midterm?" Augie asked, looking at his older "brother" as he checked his backpack for any abnormalities in it. Finishing the last touches of his hairstyle, the taller hedgehog briefly stopped to wonder actually how well did he do on the first semester finals, then replied with, "I dunno, bro. I feel like I did good on it. Though I dislike standardized tests, I feel like I did great in all of my classes, well, except maybe Personal Finance." Then, as insurance that no one would notice his "alter ego" at school, he took off the big black bracelets under his gloves, then thinking negative thoughts to initiate his transformation. Changing his hair yet again, but also turning it black, along with the rest of his fur, his eyes darkened from Aruba to purple. "I still don't know why you do that every morning." Augie whined. "It's to guarantee that no one finds out the high school and home I usually stay at." Goku said as he booped Augie's nose lightly.

"Shouldn't you two be brushing your teeth and washing your faces?" Harry rhetorically asked, having a hint of annoyance from tiredness in his tone. "Yeah, but shouldn't you be doing the same? I mean, you still have to deal with job finding. Remember that Dad doesn't allow "slackers" in his home." Goku shot back, nonchalantly. "Oh, alright, I'll go down with you, but I'm not leaving the house the same time as you two. I am a grown outlaw after all." the horse responded, kicking his legs up in the air for being so cramped in the bed. Once they landed on the floor, he stood tall as 6'5", and scratched his behind while stretching. putting on his weaponless belt and bandanna/handkerchief, he walked with the two significantly smaller boys down to the main hallway, and then to the bathroom. Inside the room, the horse was rushing his teeth as the puppy was taking a small bath, leaving the hedgehog to wait until one had finished their business. Waiting, he walked out the room to inspect on what was happening in the kitchen, where he found what seemed to be an older and taller version of the pup, practically as tall as the hedgehog. It wasn't much of an accomplishment though, since they both were 4'6". The older dog was turned toward the stove as crackling and popping sounds could be heard from his general direction. "Why, morning, son. How's everything goin' so far?" he questioned, taking a glance back to see which one he was referring to. "Normal, I guess. What're you cooking?" Goku spoke, leaning on the door frame entrance into the kitchen. "Nothin' special. Just ordinary bacon an' eggs with toast and hash-browns. are the other two occupied?" the adult pointed out, flipping the bacon on it's uncooked side. "Yeah, and I just came in to check out what was happening, whether it was something interesting or boring. How's Zidey been treating you today?" the young-looking teen asked, noticing bath foam fly out the bathroom, then toothpaste. Managing to get a signature chuckle out from his old man, the dog wagged his tail as moved to scrambling the eggs, voicing, "The little squirt's fine, he hasn't been really riled up today though, which is a good thing, because the nonstop 'massages' are starting to really lose their luster." "Well I hope he is alright. Like he hasn't talked to you at all?" the hedgehog asked, staring at his other speaker's beach ball size tummy, and it wasn't big enough to make him fall over anymore. Dad had some "help" with that problem and now the dog's as athletic as his younger self, even with most of his abdomen getting in the way sometimes.

Seeing a little box for soap flung into the air past the door way, Dad just decided it was time to find out what all the ruckus was in the bathroom. "Alight, you two, now don't get me started on-whoops!" the older dog sputtered out as he slid down the hallway from the bathwater overflowing and escaping under the door. "Whooooa!" he yelped as he crashed straight into a wall. Harry and Augie both peeked their heads out to find a dizzy Daddy Doggie on the wet floor, ruining his fur. Augie turned his head toward Goku and quickly said, "Could you fix this before Dad gets up?" "Ugh, alright, but I don't think you two are getting out of this one this time." he answered, and quickly snapped his finger. With that, somehow things started to slow from normal pace, and it allowed the hedgehog enough time to clean up the mess the other two made. soaking up the water and flushing it down the toilet drain, picking up all of the thrown items, washing his face, brushing his teeth, and watching the scene before snapping his right hand again. Breaking free from his dizziness, the older dog rubbed his snout, particularly his nose, and then everywhere else on his body for any damages, but none were to be visibly seen. "Now what just happened here? I know the floor was drenched with bath water, foam and items everywhere, like you two were having a bath fight up in there, and now it's all gone? Well, you two should be lucky this boy here," Dad stated, hugging the hedgehog with one arm, "was here to clean the mess you all made, or else I would've made both of you do it." "Thanks, big bro!" Augie said cheerfully, but his father wasn't done. "However I know a way to get back at you and Harry. Both of you get no chocolate cake around dinner time!" he barked. "Aww, andI was counting on having for tonight!" Harry complained. "When you two get back from your places, MAYBE I'll have some type of redeeming task for the both of you to do." Daddy finalized, patting his other "son" on the back and saying, "I hope you receive a good reward on your mid semester tests. Oh, wait a minute, the FOOD!" Rushing toward the kitchen, the horse and the pup dilly-dallied to the same destination. _Man, today is starting to be weird again. I just hope nothing like this happens at school. I can only take so much silliness like this._ Goku thought as he too, walked to the kitchen.

"Heh heh, here they are, breakfast for everyone!" Daddy stated, setting out the plates filled with the same measurements for each person, but double for Daddy and Zidey. As the rest chowed down like a hungry pack of wolves, Goku couldn't just keep his mind off of his Personal Finance final of the day. It ached him like any other ache, but also was interrupted by Daddy's voice. "What's the matter, second favorite son of mine? You haven't ate a bite yet." Noticing that everyone saw his blank expression, he grinned and replied with, "I'm fine, just wondering how did the rest of the squad at school did on their finals." "I understand, you don't want your friends to fail their classes. Just don't let your food get like that, or someone at this table may steal it, namely Harry." Feeling offended by the comment, Harry opposed with, "Hey, I'm in the same condition as you, heck, I even have more than you do! I think it'd be alright if I was eating for seven, six? I don't remember the actual number, but I know them rascals are in there!" "Let's not fight at the table, please? We have people that need to go to school." Augie tried to reason with the adults, but they just sat and ate their breakfast and muttered negative things about the other under their breath. Once everyone was done with their early morning meal, Augie and Goku knew they had to go to school so they gathered their backpacks, accessories, necessities, and whatever they felt like they would want on their last day of school before Winter Break. "Bye, dear old favored pop of mine! Bye Harry!" Augie said and Goku looked back to say, "See you later, Dad and Harry!" The two walked to the sidewalk, and then Augie suggested, "Hey, Goku. Do you want to race to my elementary school?" Glancing at the pup from the corner of his eyes, he accepted the challenge with, "Sure, I can do that and get to my own school in time, since they're right across the street from each other."

"Are you ready?" Goku asked, securing all of his stuff before leaning back with his hands behind his head. "Yep! On your mark. Get set...GO!" Augie yelled as they zoomed off from their starting point with a flash. they were running pretty quick for what they were, zipping down streets and crosswalks while all of the lights seemed to be in their favor of green. The houses and scenery weren't blurring to them, but their running caused a nice streak of wind to follow in pursuit as if it were trying to catch up to the real competition. Sooner than some seconds, they chose to turn it up a notch, and now things were blurring wildly. Suddenly, they stopped at Augie's elementary school, and looking behind them, there weren't any pedestrians, but the little flames were apparent in their trail. "Seems like we tied. Maybe I'll get you next time!" Augie commented. "We'll see about that. You have gotten faster since the first time you asked me to do this, just keep up the good work and you'll get to breaking the sound barrier in no time!" Goku responded, waving little "brother" goodbye and waited for the light to change from red to green so he could cross the street. Walking to the entrance of Metropolitan High School, the hedgehog opened the front doors and was welcomed by the occasional sightings and events of high school. popular girls huddled up like penguins treading the hallways, jocks picking on nerds and maybe some nobodies. Geeks preparing a plan to prank the jocks into absolute humiliation with their contraptions, regulars going to classes in pair of two or three, and then the usual faculty assistants lingering in the halls with walkie-talkies. That was, until a large shadows loomed over the hedgehog, who just looked up to find his group of friends, or also what he calls the "squad".

"Hey, what's up, Gokuuu?" a tall lion said with a maroon slicked backed man, purple jacket, and plain white round neck t-shirt. "Doing good. S'up, King?" Goku shot back along with doing a custom hand/fist bump with his taller feline pal. "Yo, Go, how's the folks?" Big H bellowed with his loud voice. "They cool, nothing special has happened in a while. Yuka-yuka, got anything new?" the hedgehog fired back as he saw the kooky hyena appear from behind the hippo. Holding some gag pranks in his hand, he put them out of sight and smiled with his signature smug grin. "Not m-much. Just the same old same old." he stuttered, looking behind the small guy to see the rest of the crew come in the facility. "Hey guys." Zelda greeted along with Sheena, Clyde, and Skids. Now that the full group was all in the same place on the last day of school before Winter Break, they chatted about stuff that happened earlier in the semester. Then the school bell rung, signalling the time to go to first period classes, and with that, the group broke off to reach their target points. Though the hedgehog was really friends with everyone in the group, he and King were real tight, and especially after the event they had to endure with each other, they were very good friends. "So, do you want to talk to me about anything weird that might happen over break that I can help you with beforehand?" the male lion said as he walked slowly with Goku to their first hour, since they conveniently had almost all of their classes together, but that was how they got to be friends in the first place. "I wouldn't know as of so far, but if it's something I think you can handle, then I'll call you. How do you think you did on your tests?" Goku wondered out loud, causing King to lower his head to think about it. "Huh, I never really paid too much attention about them, but I feel like I've been doing better, now I got you for a tutor and all." he said, patting his smaller friend on the back. "Come on, man, you know this is how the last event that happened began. Maybe later, but right now, I'm too focused on my test grades." Goku uttered, trying to look away from his pal. "Oh, sorry if this kinda provokes you. I know I said that keep your cool when we're in public, but don't shut yourself completely out. It makes you look weird, just like this unruly curl in my that I have to put back in it's place." King lectured as he took out a comb from his jacket as started combing back the strands of hair.

Once school was almost finished for the day, and the last hour begun, everyone in Goku's eighth hour started turning up before the bell rung, which brought back to boring to the room. Then all of the students in the classroom heard someone knocking on the door. A teen aged girl walked over from her desk to open the door, which just happened to be the teacher for the classroom of Personal Finance, a 5'9" brown beagle that looked like he was about to reach senior years. He was carrying in his stuffed bag and a tower of boxes in his hands, which he asked the young female to assist him in bringing them to his desk. The beagle was skinny, but still to seem to have some kick left in his step, and his unusually drowsy face made it known that something odd happened to him last night. Sheena, sitting right of Goku's seat, muttered, "What do you think happened to him last night? He never seems this slumped, only just a little frown, but not this." Leaning back to communicate with Sheena, the hedgehog replied to her comment with, "I know, Mr. Williams isn't this tired-looking usually, but I guess his night wasn't so sound." Sorting the boxes of what appeared to be snacks and treats out on his desk, and the students cheered and applauded happily for what they would be receiving. "Settle down, kids. Just hear me out before we get to the good part of today." Mr. Williams said as he pulled out a bunch of papers from his bag. Handing out the papers to every student, which had a different color on them for the student's favorite colors. Sheena received an apricot paper, while Goku was given an orange one. Once the teacher had distributed all of the papers, he checked his watch to see how much time had went by. "So, I know you all were wondering why I was looking so tired, and that's because of all of the finals I had to grade, and with this year I have a large amount of students in all of my classes. Put two and two together, and you get one overworked beagle that needs extra decaf coffee in the morning! But each of those were something I made specifically for each and everyone of you last night. I hope you all take a glance at them before they meet their new home; which most likely would be the trash can, but hopefully the recycling bin at least."

With everyone taking a time out to read what Mr. Williams had individually wrote them, the room was filled with silence and whispers. Both humans and anthropomorphic animals looked at what the dog had wrote them and some were amazed, some were nonchalant, and some were muttering. "Hey, Goku, look at mine. It actually says that I have been doing good this year, and that he hopes that I take his class again next school year." Sheena babbled, which Goku nodded his head and smiled. "What does your's say?" she inclined. Positioning his paper so they both could read it, and he spoke,  
"Dear Goku Doggie,

You are a rather extraordinary student, and not only in your studies, but also in your appearance and shockingly stunning personality. From what I've observed over the time we have spent in class. I know that I said you remind me of your father, and actually, I see the resemblance now. You two were like the positive oddball that knew how to finish your work extremely well and on time! I wonder if you even have more potential inside that mind of yours. Well, that's all I wanted to tell you, and keep up the good work and never let anything get you down.

Sincerely, Jeremy Williams"

"Wow! it seems like he really has high expectations of you! You probably even Aced the test with a 100. Oh, here we go, he's about to speak." Sheena pointed out, and on que, Mr. Williams leaned back on his desk and cleared his throat to make another speech. "Ahem, now that everyone has their letters, then we can get started on the treats! I want to congratulate you all with these succulent treats, but first, I hope you all want to hear your test scores before you come to grab each type of goody! First off, Ackerson.." Eventually, once all of the students received their donuts, cupcakes, cookies, and candy, Mr. Williams helped himself to a few of the last remaining snacks. Hearing the bell ring, everyone excused themselves out for Winter Break, but the teacher caught the three students he needed in the nick of time, saying, "Wait, Christy, Goku, and Scott. I want to have a talk to you, but it may take a while. Sorry for this." Goku didn't know much about Christy, other than she was a popular human girl who currently was looking at her super stylized phone. Scott wasn't well known either, just a laid back shy pussycat that sometimes slept in class for his own awkward motives. "I know you three are eager to get back home, but I have one more little assignment. I've been feeling like you three are the smartest students in my class, yet each of you have a severely drastic problem. Scott, you sleep too much, making you have to work harder to achieve good grades. Christy... you have a tendency to be rather quite rude and irrational with other people sometimes, something I really wish you would work on. Goku... while you do make the best grades in the class, I've, heard about what you and your friends do in other classes. I know you haven't been to the principal's office for it or anything like that, but those jokes can get a little, harsh and inappropriate."

All three surprised by what the beagle had just told them, Christy retaliated first, prattling, "What?! But what about what you said-" before being cutting by the teacher, who said in a more deeper tone, "That's exactly what I was telling you just before you spoke." Now he took a stride to the classroom door, and said in his softer usual tone, "Just stay put for a minute, can you three do that?" With all three students nodding their heads without saying a word, Mr. Williams left the room. Easing up from their tension, the three sat there and wondered why would the teacher actually keep them after school and say the things that he said about them, even though he gave them letters saying otherwise. "He really needs his sleep, because that lecture wasn't motivating at all." Scott joked, scratching his messy mid-length hair. "Just for what he did, maybe I should go have my friends take a 'dump' all over his house while we are in here." Christy spoke, switching the application she was on to text messaging, and started typing. "Wait! If you do that, then we'd just be proving him right about our attitude problems, even though I feel like we have none. Maybe it could've been a lousy excuse to keep us held back. Then again, I think he's really trying to do us a favor, since any other teacher would have scolded use more worse than he did." Scott mentioned. Looking the cat in the eye, she undid all of her words in the text and put her phone up. "Well, what is the mangy old mutt doing out there, maybe one of us should go and look?" she suggested. "What about you, Spikes, are you going to say anything or do something at least productive?" Christy complained, resting her hands on her hips as she stared at the boy deep in thought. _Why would he say that? I mean, he told me before that he found something very interesting about me earlier in the school year, and I try my hardest not to be in the pranks Yuka-yuka plays on others. I even try to avoid the situations half the time. I want to know why he thought saying what he did say would make any sense with the letters he typed for us last night. But more importantly, where is he now?_ Goku thought.

Meanwhile, the teacher was hiding behind corners and checking the hallways for if anyone else was still in the building besides the other three. _I know those brats may be confused, but that's just how I need them to be after what I deduced last night. I held those three as the best of their class, but for some reason their behaviors in other classes I heard are remarkably terrible. what they may not even think of doing in my class is the chaotic normal for others, and I'm sick and tired of it. I like those kids a real lot, but they are mostly the cause of the meetings that are mandatory, and with them being gone like like how some of my students from previous years disappeared, it should be no surprise on how I keep my cohorts happy without them knowing what happens to the students. I don't like doing it, but I enjoy it much more. Oh, Christy, how will you make nit-snippy comments after I'm done with you. Scott, I'll make sure you take a final nap. Goku, I will have to tell your father I couldn't help you, and 'Au revoir'! I see all of the places in the building have been deserted for the night. Now's the time to get back to the 'main event' as Scott would say._ Mr. Williams said inside his head while pacing back to his classroom. At that same moment, Goku receives a text message from Augie, saying, "Hey big bro, Pop wants to know where you are and when you'll come home.". Responding to the text message, the black-colored hedgehog typed, "I'm at Yippee's place in old England, and I'm sending this to you through Chaos energy. I'll be home whenever I get there because there is something urgent I have to do in this time period."

Hearing the door opened alarmed the three students, but were instantly at ease again once the beagle stepped into the room. "Okay, I know I've kept you three here for a long time, but there is a reason to all of this." Mr. Williams cliff-hanged, giving off some really questionable looks to the three teens. "Yeah, and what is that reason-" the girl tried to say before she was cut off by the dog again, but this time, all he said was one word "HUSH.". His tone went to a completely different level of low, maybe even straight up demented, which silenced the three students, even the hot headed Christy. "I'm not giving you any more chances to talk anymore, you just do what I ask, and you'll get along with your lives. Or at least what's left of it." he growled, causing the trio to take even more steps back. "What do you mean by, 'what's left of it'?" Goku questioned, pausing his retreat and folding his arms. "What I meant by that was, is that you three won't get to see the light of day anymore with your eyeballs. You three have caused some serious trouble and I'm going to end it. I'll give you three one last classwork assignment, and that's get this pair of keys." he finished as they now just noticed once he walked in the door, he locked it. Taking the keys out of his rear pocket, he dangled them slightly above his big black nose and open mouth. Dumbfounded by what was currently happening, they just stood as continued with his action of engulfing the keys to his classroom, and since the door was locked, he just kept on walking towards the frightened three, in which Christy and Goku backed into a desk, while Scott backtracked to the left of everyone else.

"But, Mr. Williams, why would want to do this to us? We haven't really done anything wrong or illegal on purpose. This can't be the real you, because from what I've seen everyday, you're better than this. I just hope it's the hunger talking or you playing around, because this isn't really how to get a joke or laugh." Goku tried to reason with his teacher, but what was heard in return was, "It's not 100% personal, but you three really just don't belong in our society, you three have the feeling like you're free, untamed, and uncontrollable. That's not how our society works, and from what I've heard about how you sometimes make your laughs, Goku, is through this type of method. But I really shouldn't be talking to part of my, weekly meal, now should I?" the beagle stated, closing in on just the two and not really worrying about Scott, who was now behind the old male. Bumping into the corner with no other way to go, Christy held Goku by his arms, making him unable to do any type of arm movement and with her behind him, he couldn't use his legs either with out hurting her. Getting closer to the two now, within handshaking distance, and then nose-to-nose, the dog was trying his best not to drool over his clothes, but still look voracious and menacing enough to help him in his obtaining his motive. Licking the hedgehog in the face, giving the kid a strong aftertaste of snacks and coffee, then did the same to the girl behind him. "Mmm, maybe I'll start with you first. You always did like being number one or first." the perpetrating canine said to the teenager.

"Un uh, Fido!" Christy exclaimed as she tried to kick him from the side, but somehow, the almost senior dog grabbed her leg flawlessly, surprising the others yet again. "It seems that within each group I do this with, I get at least one fighter, and that's starting to get annoying. Just take it like a good girl and let me seal you fate for you." was his remark, and before she could even respond, he grabbed her head with his mouth, slightly lowering the girl's cursing. "Oh no. No,no no no no no no no. I don't want to become dog food!" Scott yelled as he ran to the door and tried to turn the knob, but as before it was still locked. "Stop this, now!" Goku shouted as he tried to grab the teacher's arms, but unexpectedly he was backhand smacked into several desks behind him, knocking him unconscious. Returning to his main concern at the moment, Mr. Williams continued his ingestion process on the mostly defenseless girl. While her head and long magenta hair were bulging out the canine's mouth, and she was still beating on him with her hands before he restrained them, saying with his mouth muffled, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, little girl. Plus, it would take up all of your energy that you'll need to struggle inside me once I'm finished." Looking back for a quick second of seeing one of the kids being eaten up, while the other was unconscious only fueled his thoughts of trying to escape the nightmare alive and call the cops on the man.

Taking her in slowly just to lick at her youthful and soft skin made the teacher moan with delight, while the girl couldn't do much but at least wiggle in his grasp. After finishing up slobbering her face with wet dog saliva, he started moving her deeper into his mouth, her shoulders were entering his chops as she could see down his esophagus. "Alright, alright, I'll take back what I said before about you being a mangy old mutt, now can you please let go of me?" Christy piped as he got past her shoulders and then to her upper torso. Still retaining some gentlemanly traits, he kept her clothes on and made sure to move fast on genital parts. "I don't want to lose my pride trying to swallow you all whole. I am a gentleman after all." he spoke with his mouth full of the teenager. Getting tired of shoulder charging the door, Scott forgot that he always carried his trusty set of lock picks with him, so he brought those out of his jacket and went to work on the door silently. Back to the other scene in the room, Mr. Williams was now at the point of her pelvic area, but since she wore long blue jeans and the dog being as courteous as he is, the spot wasn't invaded too much. With Christy's head now inside the dark fleshy chamber that would become her new living space for what time she had left, she smelled the awful fumes and stench, expressing her opinion by creating a large "EW," sound. Responding to the comment, the beagle only just humphed back while reaching her calves.

Looking to see how much progress the teacher had left, Scott crouched towards the hedgehog and drag him over to the door with him, then getting back to work on lock because he had a feeling that he was almost done. Now that most of the girl was inside him, she started to bulge his abdomen, her face and hands pushing outward on the canine's belly. "Oof! That's why I told you to save your strength, and you're going to need every last bit of it if you want to get out of me! That is, if you can with the key." Jeremy mocked as was about to take his final gulp with her high-tops sticking out of his mouth, which now was revealing a big, smug, devious grin. Then leaning his head back to finally let gravity do it's thing, the shoes free fell into his gullet, which he closed like he was taking a yawn. Swallowing the feet had shown on his body, as he clothes stretched out to new heights for them and now they could fit over the big belly he was sporting. Licking his lips for any last remnants or tastes of her, he patted her head, in which she tried to head but the dog, making him chuckle nefariously. "Now that I have one down, I have two more to go. Oh, boys, wouldn't you two be good and come to Mr. Williams, won't you? I don't think Christy wants to be alone in this..." he cooed, but when turning, he heard Scott say, "I got it! It hasn't been nice knowing, but I you know that already, I mean the feeling's mutual, right?" The pussycat lifted the knocked-out hedgehog over his shoulder and ran out of the room and into the hallway.

"Oh, those two won't get anywhere. While on my roundabout, I locked all of the entrances into and out of the building. This does give me time to enjoy you, Christy, and pick back up where I left off from with my old hunting skills." the partially content teacher babbled on as Christy first pulled out her phone inside his stomach and started taking pictures of it, then sent a text message to her friends about what was happening, and to come help with others like the police save them. Once she received feedback saying that help was on it's way, but at the time the police were busy with another crisis downtown. Noticing his tummy glow with some light, he got to take their cell phones from them before eating them, so he tried knocking her out with a fist, but ended up really just punching himself in the gut, and with that, the "fiesty" girl started what she wanted to do before; send a storm of punches, elbows, kicks, munches, almost anything she could do to avert the dog from taking the other two. "Oof! Ah! You are, ugh! A rather difficult one, aren't you? I just want to get this done so you all can meet your doom while I go home. It's that simple, but nooo. You have to complicate the matter even more, and now if they do managed to catch me before you're turned into chyme, do you think you want to spend the rest of your life in partially dissolved flesh and look incredibly gross?" Mr. Williams consulted, and that caused the girl to think about what really was going to happen. "Why couldn't you just give us a detention or vouched to give us ISS once we came back from break?" Christy asked, and the response she got was, "I am giving you three those things, just a more permanent version of it. Plus, I don't like kids anyway." Sniffing for the trail of cat and hedgehog lead him to several locations, but mainly just the central passageway connector to rest of the school's main hallways.

After carrying the other male for so long, Scott had to rest to regain his energy, so he sat Goku down by boy's locker room for the gymnasium. Suddenly waking up after seconds of not being on the cat's shoulder, the black hedgehog played with his face, trying to detect any bruises or marks from the backhand he took. "We really have to get out of here, man. If we don't, we'll end up being his bowel movements just like the rest of the students that went through this before us." Scott vocalized, hyperventilating like he was allergic to the idea. "I can't let Christy sit inside that dog, Scott. It's not the thing I would want if I was inside someone against my own will and couldn't do anything about it, but someone else in the area can." Goku expressed, putting back on the inhibitor rings he had earlier today to change out of his "alter ego". "Wait... YOU'RE Goku Cooper?!" Scott stuttered in awe, as the hedgehog's black fur morphed back to orange, from purple eyes to Aruba, but his hair was still in the hairstyle he brushed. "Yeah, to tell you the truth, it's not that hard to tell the difference. I mean, I was wearing my devil hunter clothes today, and to this universe, they're unique." Goku informed, "But that's not important now. What we need to do is split up, you find yourself a way out of here while I go confront the 'teacher' and give him a lesson in morals that he'll never forget." Setting up their plan of escape and capture, the two split off to go complete their goals.

Still on the hunt for the two boys, Mr. Williams enjoyed playing with his bulging gut, patting it, rubbing it (was his favorite), nose booping it, kissing it, essentially, he loved having a filled stomach and finally being able to burst out to extreme proportions again. It made him feel like a strong, fearless, wise leader that couldn't be torn down from his position by anything else. At a few points he would put his back onto the wall and halt his hunt for rubbing pleasure. On the inside, Christy was facing up against the beagle's stomach walls constricting her into submission, and she was holding own for quite a while, but eventually the walls won and started to shrink her cage and her phone battery was about to die, so she couldn't check without it going out completely. Simultaneously, the gastric chamber began emitting digestive juices to begin the breakdown of the girl. So far, Scott had check the side entrances and the gym entrance, and the were both locked, but then he would try the main entrance. Sniffing up a better trail of Scott than Goku, Jeremy jogged his way to the cat to get his second course. Running as fast as he could, the cat got to the main entrance and tried both methods of opening the doors, but like the others, they were closed shut. "I should really just go to the attendance office and open the main doors, since that's just a right turn after turning back-" Scott stopped, since as he turned, the teacher was panting behind him, blocking his way to the attendance office.

"If you want to get to that room, you'll have to find your way past me, little lost kitten. Though that'll be a little harder now that I have someone helping me." Mr. Williams boasted as he gently patted the outline of Christy, and she wasn't screaming, but it seemed like she was just sitting there, since all she did was tap his stomach to show that she was still alive, and her figure didn't look like it had changed. "You must have a slow metabolism, Mr. Williams. Shouldn't she be hollering right about now?" the pussycat joked again, but only ended up making the almost senior dog frown and facepalm. "You always had a terrible sense of humor, Scott. I can't be more real enough with you. What did you want to be when you were growing up?" the canine said to the feline, who wanted to put on his hoodie in shame, but just squealed, "I wanted to be a comedic actor. Someone who could put smiles on the faces of others without hopefully having to cause injury or pain to do it." Smirking at first, but then out-right burst into laughter, the old beagle then started to pull himself together, explaining, "Scott, you can't make a joke that no one would not get offended by and still be funny. In order for humor to work, some has to be damaged in the process, whether verbally or physically. I could help you with that dream though."

"Really? You'd do it for me, and even after all of the talk you said about me and the other two back there?" Scott spoke with a dash of unwary innocence. "Yep, I'd do it just for you. Just come over here and I'll teach you what I know about it." Mr. Williams uttered dubiously, gesturing his right index finger and making a "come over here" motion with it. "But you won't eat me or Goku then?" the cat asked, tapping both of his index fingers together while looking the teacher give off his sweet, nice, usual smile he presents and is well known for. "Nope. I was just scaring you two like Goku said, and I already have one person in me, which you can see, I look like I'm even more fatter than Santa Claus or even Yogi Bear! I'm stuffed, and I don't think I really could eat another bite for some days." the beagle said, juggling his bulgy belly and shaking it to keep his prisoner inside awake. Thinking about the offer for a second, and then just looking at Christy, then at Mr. Williams, he decided that he wanted to learn what the teach had knowledge of in the comedy department. Stepping casually like the prior events didn't happen at all, he proceeded to the beagle, who shook his extended hand.

Slightly before the agreement, Goku was lightly jogging through the hallways to scan the area of the ludicrous teacher who wanted the three students dead, and then turned into dog manure for the rest of their lives. _I know I have my weird experiences like this and all, and while even though I shouldn't have taken this as so surprising. Maybe that it was Mr. Williams himself and not another teacher was the real shocker. It seems like I got played from the beginning, but I also feel that he's just trying to find an excuse to get rid of us, but then at the same time, he feels resentment for even trying this type of thing in the first place. I'll do whatever it takes to save the others from a smelly demise, but whether I get to him in time is a whole different segment. But I did feel something strange when he slapped me, like something odd, yet familiar. Anyway, I wonder if Scott has found a way out this education prison hellhole for himself to leave, or if he's a goner._ By now, he has to check either the front main hallway, or the rear, and since he thought that it would be the last place Scott would think of, he chose rear entrance.

"Now, what exactly do you want to learn about comedic acting?" the dog said as he sat in the principal's chair in the principal's office, while Scott was in the guest seat. "Uh, how about something like a duet? Modernized, short and simple?" the pussycat happily questioned back. "Hmm, maybe you would like to do something like, Huckleberry Hound?" the beagle asked, which the cat said no to. "The world famous private eyes, Snooper and Blabber?" no again. "The infamous Hokey Wolf and his pal, Ding-a-ling?" no was for a third time. "Come on, Scott! I can help you with this, but you have to work with me." the teacher said irritated, he was at his limits on trying to help him and just end both of their suffering right there, until Scott proposed an idea finally. "Could we try Ruff and Reddy? Since I'm a cat and you're a dog, and I'm young while you're older. I feel it would come off as a more natural thing." Scott suggested, which broke Jeremy out of concentration and he said, "Sure, that could work, but we'll have to go loosely, since I have never heard anything about those two. Let's get some room, because I know a dog-cat chase will be in there somewhere."

Stepping back out to where they had first made the deal, Scott stared at the beagle, who was trying to cook up a small but funny plot for them to act out. "Alright, how about we go... do something like a teacher/student activity after school, like some trust building exercises that go unbelievably wrong? I know that sounds too corny and similar to what's been happening in the past half hour, but we already have the environment for it. Also the roles fit us respectively." the canine thought out loud, which somehow the feline accepted. "That sounds good, right? Okay then, how about we do like a trust exercise, where we have one person drop, and the other person try to catch them. Then one where we try to quiz each other's knowledge of various subjects, and finally about our problems and differences?" Mr. Williams said, shrugging, but seeing the cat nod his head in taking the suggestion in proved to quench his doubt. "You should probably start this, since you know more about this than I do." Scott proposed, causing the teacher to suddenly rub the back of his head while showing off a little pink in his brown fur around his cheeks. "Very well. Ahem, Scott, I kept you after school today, since I feel you should try and get to know your teachers more than just your normal meetings. First, a trustworthy simulation should help you trust your fellow teachers more. How about you stand on that bench over to your right and turn your back towards me, so I can catch you." Jeremy ordered in his soft and sweet tone, which Scott complied to and stood on the bench.

"Is this how you said to do it, Mr. Williams?" the cat pondered verbally, and got a response from the dog saying, "Yes, that's how you do it. Now on the count of three, fall backwards and into my arms, I'll catch you." With his nerves starting to make him sweat, he heard the older male count up, and on three, the boy closed his eyes and leaned back to fall in the man's arms. Thinking that he might at least fall, or get grabbed to be another new addition to his stomach, but instead, when he opened his eyes, he saw that he was safe, well, except for CHristy trying shift herself into a comfortable position. Looking up at what he thought would be a ravenous maw filled with some canines and molars, he was instead greeted by the signature generous jolly smile Mr. Williams was known for. "You're pretty light for someone of your height, Scott. Maybe not all cats would land on all fours, but more importantly, how do you feel?" the teacher asked, keeping the student in his clutches while waiting for an answer. "I feel relieved, but lax." Scott quipped, which was followed by the teacher with, "As usual? I see you never really have much on your mind, do you?" Letting the cat out of his arms, he ruffled the boy's medium length hair and then mentioned, "Now it's your turn to catch me. I will warn you before hand though, I am quite heavy for someone of my physique."

Climbing up the bench wasn't much of a sweat for the dog, which didn't really phase Scott anymore, since he was able to track him down while having the teen girl inside that weird gut of his. "You count off, this time, Scott." he alerted the pussycat, who extended his arms and spoke, "One... Two... Three!" Watching the beagle fall onto him, he really wanted to take a step back, but instead he tried, but the weight was too much for him, so he fell on his back as well under the teacher. "Heh, I told you that I wasn't light. You should've at least stepped back and let me fall, I was really counting on that. However," Mr. Williams paused as he got up from the cat, "...you tried, and that's what's counts. I have more trust for you now than before, which is saying a lot." Looking back to see if the cat was well, the beagle made an eek/oops face as he saw the cat looked like he probably would've been a pancake. Though he was still breathing and his form was still intact, the dog pulled the cat off the ground with much ease. "Uh, teach, can we just get to the next part?" Scott asked, dizzy from the fall, as stars were circling around his head.

"Oooh! The quiz, shouldn't be as physically damaging as the previous exercise. Let's go back to the principal's office, shall we?" Jeremy happily vocalized, and like a cause and effect sequence, Scott said, "Last one there get's the guest's seat!" Sprinting off as he said the last bet, the cat went running, yet Mr. Williams yelled, "Hey, that's my seat! Get back here, cat!" Giggling as the chase had begun, Scott was running from the main entrance to the attendance office as fast as he could, while his pursuer was slowing down a little from Christy kicking inside, shouting, "Stay still, man! I can't play this game well with you jiggling me around like a pendulum or whatever you call those things." "Oh, hush, Christy, you can't let anyone else but you have fun, can you?" the beagle shot back, continuing his race with the cat. Though on the second floor, Goku was wondering where exactly could the mad teacher be, and then decided to look on the third and fourth floors of the building. Reaching the attendance office and rushing into the principal's office without any thoughts about turning off the locks, Scott flew into the principal's comfy and nice looking seat. Shortly after being settled in the room, Mr. Williams came in the room, panting and then lightly slammed his balled fist twice against his chest where all of his upper torso clothes could still fit on him.

Trying his hardest to get some of the air out of his stomach, he belched very loudly, watching some very small strands of magenta hair erupt from his mouth and then once he felt relief again, his belt unbuckled itself and the button on his black pants popped off. "Eww..." Scott and Christy whined in unison, as the cat cringed at what he thought was just a cartoon's gag wouldn't scar him for life until now. "Excuse me! Oh, come on, give me some credit, I'm trying my hardest not to make this sexually revolting or appealing for you. I stifle my burps, I keep my clothes on, I keep everyone else's clothes on, I even try to be nice and let Christy not digest inside me yet! Can you appreciate anything I do for you...two?" the beagle piped on as he took his seat in the guest's chair. "Well, we did get good grades, try to help our friends, and be true to ourselves. Surely that has to count somewhere, doesn't it?" Scott defended, covering his nose and waving away the unleashed gas. "I guess it'll have to do. So, who should go first on the quiz? Christy, you can join in if you want. Also, how do you have a very long cell phone battery?" the dog stated, looking at his watch again, then took out the pen he had in the shirt pocket of his sweater vest to play with it. "I'm fine, no thanks. I always carry a second phone with me, to answer your second question." the girl said, still concentrating on her phone.

"So, what should this quiz be about? I'll go first since you didn't answer, Scott." the dog told his student as he tried balancing his pen on his snout. "Uh, maybe just, cartoons? Since I really don't watch anything else besides those. But set the time period between the 1990's and 2000's." Scott chose, wondering how much of his knowledge would be tested, and if he got too many wrong, would his teacher devour him like the other student? He didn't hope the teacher was fibbing to him when he said it was just a trick to scare them. "We'll each get five questions for both of us, and if you get three out of five or higher correct, you win. The same goes for me, and then whoever has the most questions correct wins! That sounds fair, doesn't It?" the beagle asked the cat, who nodded in an unsure manner. "Alright, give me a question." the man spoke, clamping his hands together and twiddling his thumbs while waiting for his student to ask the first question. "Uh, how did Wonder Woman from the 2001 Justice League cartoon get her armor?" Scott asked, thinking the man may not know about that generation of animation. "I've watched it with my little niece and nephew, who love the show. In the second episode of the three part series premiere, she had stolen the sacred armor, the golden lasso, and the tiara." Mr. Williams said, reminding him of the heroine's well thought out outfit and design.

Not expecting him to get that answer right at all, the cat looked like he spaced out for a moment, until the older male waved his hand in front of his face. "Oh, yeah, that's right. One point for Mr. Williams. Next question, who is Mickey Mouse's rival for Minnie that isn't Pete in House of Mouse?" the cat gave another question out, which was answered with, "They like that show too, and his name is Mortimer Mouse." "Another point goes to you. What color is Jean Grey's hair?" Scott asked, wondering if the beagle's niece and nephew also watched and variation of X-Men. "That's a bit weird asking me that, because your first name is Scott, and so is the name of the boy Jean likes. Anyway, her hair is red. I don't know exactly what type of red, but red." Jeremy pointed out, again winning another point. "Um, who is Danny Phantom's real identity?" the pussycat inquired. "That's simple, Danny Phantom is the superhero alter ego of Danny Fenton." the beagle explained, receiving "You sure know a lot about cartoons for your age." from Scott. "I know a lot thanks to my family and because you can't let others take pleasures from you. Only you should be able to do that, no one else. Now, my final question?" Mr. Williams wanted to know as he patted the boy's shoulder.

Starting to sweat from the win streak his teacher had, he chose to undergo another type of question, "What was the reason Goku from Dragon Ball Super lost his match to Hit in the Universe 6/7 tournament?" Thinking real hard on this one, because he wasn't sure if the boy would asked about a cartoon from another region of the world, but he answered with, "I think the reason was that he lost was because of... I don't know actually. I never seen the show, so I''ll just take this loss and keep my four points." the teacher yawned as he looked at his watch again, now nightfall was really close. "Okay, now it's my turn to answer the questions." Scott voiced, and that was continued by Mr. Williams's, "Yes it is. Now, who are the five members of the Teen Titans?" "Oh, I know this one, it Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy." Scott replied, winning Jeremy's, "Congrats, those are correct! Next question: How does Homer Simpson feel about Ned Flanders from The Simpsons?" "Homer despises Ned." Scott noted nonchalantly. "Two points for you. Who is the young African-American superhero who is similar to Black Vulcan from the Super Friends, but not the same?" the dog asked another question. "Static Shock is his name, he used to come on Kids WB." the pussycat stated.

"Good! Three down, two more to go. Who is Darth Vader really supposed to be?" Mr. Williams quizzed. "Anakin Skywalker, the father of Luke Skywalker." Scott told him. "Another one right! Now, here's your last question, get this one wrong, and we may have to do a tiebreaker." the dog said with a smirk arising on his face. "Uh, just give it to me so we can finish this." Scott prattled as he started accumulating sweat from tension erupting. "Relax, Scott, nothing real bad will happen if you don't get the question right." the beagle tried to calm the cat down, which gradually happened. "Here it is, the last question. Who were Timmy Turner's fairies? There's more than one." he said, causing the boy to remember the show's list of characters. "Cosmo and Wanda?" he guessed, lowering his ears in sudden doubt. "You got it right, Scott! Congratulations, you won. Now what was the last thing we were supposed to do? Oh yes, this has been very delightful, indeed. Now our problems and differences is the final subject."

"What are your problems against me, Scott? You should start first this time since I did the two other times." Jeremy spoke, neatly pressing all of his fingers together. "I don't have much of a problem against you, sir. I just wish that you could find another way to incorporate your learning with something intriguing to everyone. What you're doing now is fine, but try to find something else that could work. Then you are a bit, deceitful. Like not to be offensive or anything like the mister, but you can say one thing, but then mean another without telling the people who are talking to you." Scott finished as he started rubbing his shoulder and looking away from the man. "Is that all you have against me?" the dog asked, his eyes a little more wider than usual. "Yeah, besides that, you're a good teacher." the boy retorted. "Okay, my problems with you are, that you seem to be very tired or sleepy whenever you come to my class. Second is that you relax so much at home, you sometimes don't do your work. That's all of my dilemmas with you." Mr. Williams explained.

"I don't get much sleep at home because of how I have to go to work and still clean up the house, not really giving me much free time to anything I really want either. That also includes homework. One of my parents aren't able to provide for the family because they're in jail, and really they were convicted of doing something they hadn't done." Scott finished, scratching his hair again. "Oh, I didn't know about that part of your life, being forced to take a role that you don't feel you're ready for yet is difficult, but at some point, the transition has to be made. My answer to you is that I can't make everyone happy, if one tries that, then they end up making no one happy, and that's no good at all. I'll see what I can do about changing my regime, but I'm not sure if I can guarantee it happening." the beagle said, looking down at Christy and feeling remorse for doing what he had done. "Thank you for listening, teach. No one else really sat down to discuss this with me. I'll try to do better, so my family can be proud of me, and so can you." Scott confabulated, standing up from the chair he was sitting in to walk over and hug Mr. Williams, who looked surprised, then concerned, and finally relieved, hugging the cat back. Letting the moment seek in for a few seconds, the teacher sniffed Scott, then licked his face, resulting in "Hey! I thought that you would be in the moment of joy?"

"I'm in the moment alright, Scott. The moment for raw cat!" Mr. Williams rejoined as he opened his maw wide open for shoving Scott's head into. Still on the fourth floor, the hedgehog had seen no trace of Scott or Mr. Williams, and since the place was on lock down, there couldn't have been any more options on places to go in the school. "He probably did go back to the main entrance, so I'm going." Goku told himself, jogging back to the staircase. Back to the other event, Jeremy was halfway on wolfing down the pussycat. A few little gulps at a time, and more on adjusting and grabbing a hold of his legs, slurping the teen who still had his apparel on. Once getting to his knees, the rest was too easy for the teacher, eating his lower legs and tail in three last gulps. Watching the feline move through his esophagus and landing in his stomach, the canine gave a hearty belch, even more louder than the one from before. Wobbling his to the principal's seat, resting his legs on the desk, and finally patting his belly, which was twice the size when Christy alone was in there. "You almost had me, Scott. I would've let you go if you didn't continue hugging me. Though I'll give your family my sincerest regards once I see them again. While I'll just say 'Sorry," for Christy's." the beagle gloated as he would play with his little "snacks" that he caught.

"Nice going there, pussy boy. You could've just left him and you wouldn't be in this mess." Christy scolded her new roommate, who riposted with, "Hey, I thought I was making some progress with him. Besides, I'm willing to forgive people more than you." "While you two settle in there and get comfy, I have to go look for our third 'guest'." Mr. Williams said, getting up from the chair, which was a little bit more of a hassle now than usual. By the time he walked back into the hallway, he saw that "guest" from his right walking towards him. "Ah yes, the final student I have to give their 'permanent lesson to. So any last requests?" the dog said, showing off a voracious grin to the hedgehog. "A few to be exact, but none of them are 'spare me' or anything like that, so don't worry about that. First question: Why do you want to want to do this? Really give me all of the nice details." Goku inquired, crossing his arms and staring the teacher down. "I really wanted to do this... because you three are a hindrance to the other teachers, and since they're jealous of me and how you three act differently in their classes from mine. They've been talking about you all since September, and that's not even a full quarter of a school year! I decided it was time to get rid you three once and for all, and like the way I do to the students that fell under the same circumstances in previous years." Jeremy elaborated.

"Mr. Williams? That was messed up, even for you." Scott commented, followed by Christy putting her two cents in, "I'd think this was your new low, for me at least." "Oh shush, both of you. I'll feel better once you three are nothing but feces." the dog persisted, receiving Goku's retaliation, "Isn't that a little harsh for things we aren't aware of? I mean, we could change if other people would stop messing with us the way they do now. However, since you seem so intent on your little mission to gather and gobble all three of us poor souls, we may have a conflicting agenda on our hands." "I agree, and now it's time to cut the banter-" Jeremy stopped as he saw the boy pull two fully automatic machine pistols from his back. "I don't want to do this, Mr. Williams. You're a good teacher, one that I can respect. Just regurgitate the two and we can leave this place like nothing ever happened." the gunslinger ordered the beagle to do, even if he was/still is his teacher. "Wait, how could you have gotten guns into the school? We have a metal detector at the front door." the canine asked, confused to the utmost degree.

"To put it simply, what I'm holding is something that responds only to my mental commands, and I can change into any weapon I can think or imagine of. Though I had it absorbed into my skin while I was walking through the doors. It's a bio-metal to be exact. Now for my next question, how do you really feel about going through with this plan?" the boy questioned, still posing the firearms at the older man. "I would say satisfied as of now, but I think you mean more of a morality type thing. I feel no guilt, remorse, or shame in what I've done. At least not for you three. Maybe it'll happen once I can't see any of you on my figure anymore." the dog replied, rubbing his gut. "You seem really confident for someone that could be shot to smithereens. Care to fess up?" Christy pointed out. "Well, girl, I have you and the cat inside me, and if he misfires and kills one of you in the process of shooting me, then at least one of you I would have taken with me." the canine stated smugly. "I don't miss unless it's on purpose, which doesn't seem to be happening in this situation." Goku commented. "You wouldn't want to hurt someone you respect, care, and like, would you?" Mr. Williams slyly expressed, slowly pacing towards the hedgehog , who started to back up to the wall behind him.

 _Why do I feel like I can't pull the triggers? This man is no Hokey, the only person alive that can get away with deceiving me and still getting to brag about it. I like the man, I really do. I just hope this isn't his true feelings about us. I know somewhere in that disturbed mind of his is a jolly, caring beagle that'll do practically everything he can to help another person. Uh oh, I lost myself in concentration again, and now he has me pinned._ Goku saw as the dog's belly was pushing him against the wall. "Well, any more last questions before I devour you, little hedgehog?" the teacher inquired with a devious smile on his face. "Two to be precise. Four: Do you believe that you are a good man if you continue to do this?" the boy said, unable to move his arms that still held the machine pistols without hurting the two students inside the man's gut. "I have asked myself that for a long time, and to be honest... I'm not sure if what I'm doing is good or bad. I truly think it doesn't matter anymore, because there's nothing I can do about it once it's happened. Last ask?" the canine said, licking his lips to ready for his final meal.

"You do know who I am, right?" Goku asked, making the teacher laugh like there possibly couldn't have been another good joke like that in the world. "Of course I know who you are, you're Goku Doggie, the son of Daddy Doggie! A smart and cunning student, but the friend circle you have isn't very impressive for someone like you." Jeremy stated. "Yeah, but my real name is Goku Cooper." the teen said. "Wait, you're the hedgehog that goes around with Hokey and Ding, Huck, Yogi, and their companions? The one that saved our universe from collapsing with the other universe?" the dog questioned, his eyes widening and jaw gaping as he backed off of the boy. "Yep, the one and the same. It should have been obvious, though. I mean, look at my quills, which wasn't the same when you last saw me. Here, I'll change my quills so you can make your opinion of whether or not I'm lying. I told Dad that it would never work, but it seems I was wrong." Goku explained as he began ruffling through his quills as he shook his head, ending with seventeen long quills, five to the front, and four going back, left, and right.

"It seems that you are not off from the trail are you, demon hunter?" A demented voice spoke in an echo like way, allowing everyone to hear it. "Bingo, so that's the real enemy in this issue. I wonder how long have you possessed this man?" Goku asked, raising his guns up once again. "I have taken control of this mortal for years. Learning his darkest desires and fears, then resolving them when he is too weak to do the task himself. I can not control him for long periods of time, thus resulting in me having to recuperate for a moment to gain more power. Though once I take your power, son of Sparta, then I will no longer need him, or anything in this universe!" "You know what? How about I send you on a one way trip back to hell, you sad excuse of a parasite. I don't take kindly to demons that ruin many others' lives just to keep on living and grant them unlimited power." Goku retorted as he combined his guns into a long but thin clay-more sword. "You would not want to slaughter those you are trying to protect, yes?" the demon possessed teacher said, floating into the air and flying through the hallways to find more of a battleground with advantages.

"Come back here, slime!" the hedgehog insulted, running towards the demon at a good pace, sword placed on the back of his vest, which had a hold for such things. Stopping in the central passageway connector, the two decided to get out their final banter before the battle began. "It would've been so much easier if you had just kept me back, but since you held the other two as well, it seems that I'll have to work for this. But to let you know, if you didn't pull the revealing trick on yourself, I wouldn't have noticed you at all, demon." Goku mentioned, waving his sword around like a pointing stick as he talked. "Then I knew there was some sort of demonic energy present when I was around you, I could not make the connection. Now, DIE!" the devil screamed, splitting it's real form away from the dog's who landed on the ground with a *thud*. "Alright, it's time to party!" Goku yelled as he dodged the swift long spears the demon summoned from it's fingertips. evading with little effort and much ease, the boy danced around the attacks until a spear was about to land, but he jumped on top of it instead. Having the spear as a foot hold, he leaped into the air to take a speedy swipe at the enemy with Anima, the weapon he was currently using.


End file.
